When It All Falls Down
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: When the world goes to shit and people start eating each other and turning into zombie-like creatures, Sam, Sierra, and Carter have to try to survive. Bashing heads in, meeting people, and lots of language. Rated M for gore and language


**Hello everyone! I am** ** _back_** **with another story! And I know I say I'll finish one story before I start another, but I just** ** _had to write this_** **.**

 **Shout out to Ward, my lovely friend and lovely writer of the book on Amazon** ** _The Old World._** **Go read it please, and give him some love! It's a really great book and I recommend it if you love zombie apocalypse books. :)**

 **Anyway, this is trashy as hell, but here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **February 20, 2020, 11:30 am**

She had been in history when they heard the gunshots and the screams. Some of the students had begun to freak out, getting up out of their seats to see what was going on outside.

The teacher, Mr. Curtis, had tried to get them all to calm down just as the PA went off and their principal's voice came through. _"Effective immediately, the school is on lockdown. Teachers, please close and lock your doors and make sure all students are inside. No one is to be outside. I repeat—What is that? What the hell is th—?"_ There was a scream before the PA system was shut off with a click.

There was chaos following that.

One girl curled up into a ball in the corner of the room and began to bawl. Some of the other girls huddled into groups and cried together, trying to comfort each other as best they could. Some of the guys were trying to argue with Mr. Curtis to let them go out and see what was wrong but he wasn't having it.

She pushed her chair back and stood up, moving to stand in front of the windows.

The window overlooked the quad and she whispered, "What the hell?"

The quad was filled with people. But they didn't look like people? They moved slowly and all of them had ripped clothes. They were all bleeding sluggishly from one place or the other and each and every one all looked like they were dead.

She watched as one of the security guards the school had ran out into the quad, firing his gun. She watched as several of them fell to the ground before they stood back up. Several of them were advancing on the guy, so she hurriedly unlatched the window, swung it open, and yelled, "Run, you stupid shit! _Run!"_

The security guard jerked away from several of them, but one of them had gotten behind him. She watched as the person ( _thing_ ) bit into the security guard's neck, moving away with a chunk of skin in its mouth as another one tore the man's stomach open with its hands.

"Oh hell _no_ ," she whispered as the thing grabbed an intestine and pulled it out. She quickly grabbed the window again, slamming it closed and locking it.

She turned around to see the whole class looking at her.

"What is it?" one girl asked. "What did you see?"

"I just saw a guy get his intestine taken out of his body," she deadpanned, walking across the room towards the door.

"Where're you going?" someone else asked when she reached the door.

Her hand laid on the doorknob when she turned her head to look at them. "Certainly not here, where I'd probably get my own fucking intestine taken out," was all she said before she opened the door and stormed out into the hall.

-X-

 **February 20, 2020, 11:34 am**

Sierra took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she picked up the baseball bat. She was stuck in the gym with the rest of her class and she could hear the growls and groans of the zombie-like creatures outside the gym doors.

"Holy shit, there's more coming!"

There were footsteps behind her and she heard another person curse. "Right!" she heard a boy call out. "Everyone, grab something to use as a weapon or to defend yourself with! We're gonna go out there and try to make our way to the parking lot!"

There were more footsteps running into the equipment room and she turned to watch as baseball bats and other things were passed out. She watched as someone was handed a clipboard and heard them ask, "How do you use a _clipboard_ as a _weapon_?"

"You can cut their skull open or some shit. Figure it out."

After several more minutes of last second stragglers getting their object to use as a weapon, the boy from before stood up again. "Is everyone ready? Does everyone have something to use to defend themselves?"

There were nods and several choruses of 'yep' and 'hell yeah'.

"Yeah? Alright then. Listen up, everybody! Something fucking weird is going on, I don't know what, but people are fucking eating each other from what Darell saw out there! And we are not going to go out there without a weapon or anything! If one of them tries to bite you, hit the shit out of them or something, _I don't care_ , just live if you can.

"Now, are you ready to go out there?"

There were cheers and several people held up their equipment in a sort of salute.

"Then let's go!"

-X-

 **February 20, 2020, 11:40 am**

Carter knew something like this was going to happen. Ever since this mysterious disease began to pop up, he just knew something like this would happen. If only the government hadn't hidden this from all of the country, they could've been better prepared for what kind of shitfest this was going to manifest into.

He took a deep breath, hand tightening on the gun he had taken from a dead security guard he had passed in the hallway earlier. He could hear the slow footsteps and the growls, and he could smell them.

They smelled like death.

Or, actually, _worse_ than death if he wanted to be honest.

He peered around the corner, gagging a little when the stench hit his nose full throttle. There were three coming down the hallway, all limping slowly and all three groaning in unison. One of them was a lady whose jaw was unhinged a little, the skin peeled open to show you the inside. One of the men behind her had an entrail trailing on the ground behind him while the other had half of his head gone like something had eaten through the skull. He could see half of the brain that was still inside of the half gone skull and he gulped as he saw that it looked grey.

He raised the gun and pointed it at the lady's head, pulling the trigger without a thought.

BANG.

A hole appeared in her forehead and she crumbled as brain matter splattered the two behind her. The other two didn't even stop walking when she fell; instead, they walked over her and continued to walk.

He pointed the gun at the one with his entrail trailing on the floor behind him. He aimed it and pulled the trigger again.

Another BANG sounded through the hall. He fell to the floor like a puppet cut from its strings, limbs jerking for a second before it stopped moving at all.

He moved his hand and aimed it at the last one, aiming it at the center of its left forehead. It moved towards him slowly, unintelligible growls leaving its raspy throat. He pulled the trigger.

BANG.

Carter lowered the gun, gulping. He just killed three of the zombie-like things and he knew that there would be more. Keeping the gun in his hand, he made his way down the hall, stepping over their bodies so he didn't have to touch them.

While he may not believe in God, he sure as hell hoped that the God so many people believed to be real would help them.

And if not, then fuck him.

* * *

 **Leave a comment on what you thought!**


End file.
